


Like a doll made for you to play with

by Icy_mint



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Neymar has a small dick, also this story doesn't acknowledge the limits of male genitalia, handjob, it's not said but it's important to me that you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: Лео никогда не говорит, что Неймар хороший игрок, но он оказывается не готов к той реакции, которую вызывают его слова, когда он все-таки признает это.Или "О дрочке в туалете, номинации на Золотой мяч, и о том, как Неймар кончил, не притрагиваясь к себе, стоило только Лео похвалить его".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a doll made for you to play with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616436) by [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi). 



> Когда-нибудь я переведу оставшиеся две части этой серии, но это будет уже совсем другая история.

      Лео никогда не говорит, что он _хорош_. Иногда он говорит: « _ты сделал все возможное_ » или « _хороший пас_ ». Иногда, отвечая журналистам, что он _отличный парень_.  
  
      Когда Лео говорит, что он — _большой ребенок_ , Неймару стыдно от того, какое удовольствие ему доставляют эти слова, такой глупости достаточно, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Лео всегда называет его ребенком, когда общается со СМИ, вежливо улыбается и говорит, что _да, у нас хорошие отношения на поле и вне его_ , и _да, он станет одним из лучших_ , и это всегда звучит настолько вежливо и отрепетировано, что Неймар до сих пор не знает, правда ли это.  
  
      Он слушает эти интервью с закрытыми глазами, представляя, как Лео хвалит его, но это не работает — он дрочит, в то время как фоном звучит голос Лео, и когда тот называет его ребенком, Неймар чувствует жгучий стыд, но лишь быстрее двигает ладонью по члену, потому что да, он любит его, любит тот факт, что Лео старше, ему нравится представлять себя стоящим на коленях у ног Лео и тот сможет делать с ним все, что захочет. И даже если у Лео нет и мысли об этом, то в своих фантазиях Неймар готов буквально на все.  
  
      Когда он оказывается в тройке претендентов на Золотой мяч, он не ждет многого. Все знают, что Луис тоже должен быть там, и когда тот искренне поздравляет его, Неймар во всеуслышание заявляет, что место Суареса — рядом с ними. Луис только улыбается, треплет его волосы и повторяет « _поздравляю_ », и Неймар счастливо и несколько стеснительно улыбается, осознавая, что он наконец-то _там_ есть.  
  
      Лео — как и обычно, — говорит, что _не знает, кто победит_ , _есть еще два фантастических игрока_ , но Неймар знает, Лео действительно хочет выиграть, но никогда не скажет этого вслух, никогда не выскажет критику в чью-либо сторону и никогда не выйдет за рамки, по крайне мере там, где кто-то может это увидеть. Неймар признается, что ничего не ждет, ведь для него уже большая честь — быть в числе финалистов вместе с теми, с кем его уровень просто несопоставим.  
  
      На следующий день на тренировке его встречают аплодисментами и поддразниваниями. Если номинация Лео никого не удивляет, то Неймару не избежать теплых смешков и веселых замечаний про его гениальность. Он лишь смеется, даже когда Жери хватает его и не отпускает до тех пор, пока не приводит его волосы в полнейший беспорядок.  
  
      Неймар улыбается поздравлениям, которые получает. Улыбка исчезает только после тренировки, спасибо Дани и Жерару, которые, стоит Неймару одеться, отправляют в полет над его головой полупустую банку Red Bull.  
  
      Неймар ничего не может сделать, только оттягивает футболку от тела, в то время как холодный напиток просачивается через его одежду, скользит по спине и впитывается в его белье.  
  
      — Поздравляю, талантливый парень! — громко хохочет Жери, и Неймар только шипит в его сторону что-то совсем нецензурное.  
  
      Он пытается заключить этих придурков в удушающие объятия с его липким телом, гоняясь за ними по всей раздевалке, но эти двое предусмотрительно скрываются в душе, оставляя бразильца с его отвратительно хлюпающей обувью под присмотром веселящихся товарищей по команде.  
  
      Его одежда явно непригодна для носки, и у него не остается другого варианта, кроме как взять новый комплект. И, конечно, черт бы вас побрал, запасного нижнего белья нет.  
  
      Он сидит на журнальном столике, ожидая, пока кто-то из персонала принесет ему носки, потому что ему не нравится ощущать холод плитки голыми ступнями. Он шарится в своем телефоне, пытаясь придумать, как отомстить Дани и его не отличающемуся особым умом гиганту-товарищу, когда кто-то тихо откашливается, привлекая его внимание. Неймар поднимает глаза, глядя на чисто выбритого Лионеля Месси.  
  
      — Привет. Занят? — спрашивает он, кивая на телефон. Как будто Неймар когда-нибудь делал что-то важное в своем телефоне.  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает он, и Лео опускается рядом с ним на жалобно скрипнувший столик.  
  
      — Я хотел поговорить.  
  
      — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Нет, — качает головой Лео, — я просто вчера говорил с Луисом, и он сказал, что я был несправедлив по отношению к тебе.  
  
      — Несправедлив? — хмурится Неймар. Он любит Луиса, но готов бороться с ним, если он сказал что-то, что задело Лео, и пофиг на то, что у Неймара против Лу нет никаких шансов.  
  
      — Он считает, что я не… поздравил тебя достаточно.  
  
      — Что? — растерянно моргает Неймар. — Но это глупо.  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — отвечает Лео, нахмурившись. — Он сказал, что я никогда не признаю твоих усилий, и я думаю, он прав.  
  
      — Ты делаешь, ты… Я имею в виду, что это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
      — Нет, мы одна команда, и важно, чтобы у нас были хорошие отношения. Когда я был моложе, рядом были Рональдиньо и Деку, и они всегда говорили мне, если я делал что-то правильно, и это позволило стать более уверенным в себе.  
  
      — Да, но ты всегда был особенным, немного не от мира сего.  
  
      Лео хмурится.  
  
      — Это не то, — он постукивает пальцами по столу прежде, чем продолжить. — Ты достоин быть _там_.  
  
      Лео смотрит прямо в глаза, как будто это на самом деле что-то значит, и Неймар не может сказать, куда больше приливает кровь: к щекам, которые просто горят, или к низу живота.  
  
      — Хорошо, — произносит он, надеясь, что на самом деле его голос не так противно пискляв, как он слышит в своей голове.  
  
      Кажется, Лео воспринимает его короткий ответ как выражение сомнения.  
  
      — Я серьезно. Ты на самом деле вырос с тех пор, как перешел, и теперь ты действительно одни из лучших игроков в мире.  
  
      Кажется, его сердце пропускает удар, потому что Неймар никогда не думал, что услышит эти слова от Лео, и теплая приятная волна проходит через все его тело, оседая где-то внизу живота и вызывая возбуждение, а с губ срывается нервный смешок.  
  
      — Но не так хорош, как ты.  
  
      Лео весело фыркает.  
  
      — Прекрати. В один прекрасный день, ты будешь выигрывать трофеи вместо меня. Возможно, даже этот, — улыбается он.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно, на самом деле, ты так не думаешь. Ты выиграешь его, и все остальное тоже. В футболе никто не сможет тебя превзойти.  
  
      Лео улыбается, качает головой и не находит что ответить на это.  
  
      — Я действительно считаю, что ты хороший игрок.  
  
      — Спасибо, — бормочет Неймар, нервно ерзая на своем месте, потому что его член твердеет настолько быстро, что это даже смешно.  
  
      — Ты… изобретательный, и ты прекрасный помощник на поле.  
  
      — Спасибо, — повторяет Неймар, и голос снова его подводит, и он просто не в состоянии поднять на Лео глаза. Дани бы с ума его свел, если бы только знал, насколько легко и просто его возбудить.  
  
      Это смешно и совершенно нелепо.  
  
      — Ты вырос с момента прихода сюда, и как человек, и как игрок.  
  
      — Да...  
  
      Неймар чувствует, что его член буквально пульсирует, и он уже тверд как камень, и это не доставляет особых удобств.  
  
      — Мне нравится играть с тобой и Луисом. Сейчас я совершенно счастлив, и вы оба играете большую роль в моей жизни.  
  
      — Я тоже, — напряженно выдыхает Неймар, — я тоже очень рад.  
  
      Из-за внушительной эрекции сидеть становится почти невозможно, потому что на нем нет даже нижнего белья, хоть как-то скрывшего бы его печальное положение. Неймар хватается за телефон, пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-то, игнорируя вставший член.  
  
      — Ты слишком самокритичен, ты знаешь? Ты удивительный игрок.  
  
      Неймар только кивает, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Ему невыносимо стыдно оттого, что гордость и любовь в секунду наполняют все его тело. Лео его товарищ по команде, его кумир, и он никогда не ждал, что услышит от него такие слова в свой адрес. Возможно, он был просто морально не готов услышать это и не знает, как справиться с переполняющими эмоциями. Лео сводит его с ума, доводит до исступления несколькими словами, и тут никакая сила воли не поможет.  
  
      — Так что да, — продолжает Лео, — я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я горжусь тобой.  
  
      Стоит только Лео произнести эти слова, как у Неймара словно что-то взрывается в голове, и он понимает, что он в полной заднице.  
  
      — _О боже._  
  
      Это происходит.  
  
      Это происходит само по себе, словно из ничего, но чувство гордости полностью овладевает его телом. Господи, он даже не притрагивается к себе, и никак не может остановить это, просто кончает с тихим всхлипом, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он кусает губы, стараясь не потерять ощущение реальности и земли под ногами, пока его тело сотрясает оргазм, эйфория от которого смешивается с чувством смущения и стыда.  
  
      — Боже мой, — выдыхает он. — О. Мой. Бог.  
  
      — Ней? — в голосе Лео отчетливо слышится беспокойство. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его головы, а у Неймара чувство, словно он горит изнутри.  
  
      — Да! — его голос больше напоминает жалобный писк. — Все отлично.  
  
      Его ноги дрожат, внутренняя сторона бедер влажная и липкая от спермы и ему срочно нужно уйти отсюда.  
  
      — Спасибо, но я… мне надо… я имею в виду… Да, — заикается он, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги и пятясь в сторону душевых.  
  
      — Ней? Точно все в порядке? Я сказал что-то не то?  
  
      — Нет, совсем нет, на самом деле. Мне просто нужно… — у него перехватывает дыхание, ноги все еще дрожат и становится совсем уж неловко.  
  
      — Скажи, если я… — Лео замолкает, когда его глаза опускаются вниз. — Ох.  
  
      Неймар задается вопросом, насколько сильно у него дрожат ноги, потому что Лео очень уж внимательно… Он следит за его взглядом, опускает глаза вниз и…  
  
      О нет. _Нет. Нет._  
  
      Он не хочет верить своим глазам, но с с ужасом смотрит, как из-под красной ткани его шорт по ногам медленно стекает тонкая струйка спермы. Черт бы побрал Жери, Дани, Луиса и его собственный блядский член, который так его подставил.  
  
      Неймар бледнеет так же быстро, как возбуждается.  
  
      — Это не то…  
  
      — Ты был… пока я говорил с тобой, ты был… — Лео моргает пару раз, пытаясь справиться с шоком. — Черт, твои руки были на столе, я видел их.  
  
      У Неймара с губ срывается жалобный стон, и он замирает на месте.  
  
      — Ты кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе.  
  
      — Прости, — тихо выдыхает Неймар.  
  
      — Ты, — Лео хмурится, и его лицо легко выдает, что он расстроен, — ты вообще слушал меня?  
  
      — Конечно, — возмущенно выдыхает Неймар. — Именно поэтому я… — он замолкает, прикусывая губу и бледнея. — Черт, мне нужно уйти. Мне очень жаль, Лео.  
  
      К нему — как же вовремя! — возвращается контроль над телом, и Неймар спешно удаляется, прежде чем Лео успевает его остановить. Он слышит его голос, но только ускоряется, чувствуя, как бешено стучит его сердце, заглушая звук хлюпающей обуви.  
  
      Голова кружится, а кровь все еще пульсирует в члене, вместо того, чтобы приливать к голове, что явно Неймару бы не помешало. Он дрожит, дыхание сбивается, и он до сих пор не может отойти от пережитого оргазма. Он даже представить не может, как будет завтра смотреть Лео в глаза, после того, что он сегодня выдал.  
  
      Это пиздец.  
  
      Неймар старается прийти в себя, опираясь о раковину и загнанно дыша.  
  
      — Ней? — раздается запыхавшийся голос. Джуниор испуганно оглядывается на Лео, заходящего в ванную.  
  
      — Зачем? — спрашивает он и кривится, понимая, что голос подводит и срывается на истеричный визг.  
  
      — Не знаю, — голос у Лионеля напряженный. — Я просто…  
  
      Голос обрывается, и Лео опускает глаза вниз. Он смотрит на белые потеки на бедрах Неймара, и тому не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, на что уставился Месси. Он тянется стереть след, но Лео перехватывает его руку прежде, чем он успевает сделать это.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, ты кончил только потому, что я хвалил тебя. Как? — в голосе Месси сквозит искреннее удивление.  
  
      У него меняется голос, и из его позы исчезает всякая нервозность, и Неймар не знает, о чем именно он сейчас думает.  
  
      — Я клянусь, я никогда раньше… Мне жаль, — в очередной раз извиняется он, опустив голову.  
  
      Лео даже головы не поднимает, только расслабленно выдыхает:  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Я правда… — начинает Неймар снова, чувствуя, как горький комок подступает к горлу, но замолкает, стоит Лео протянуть руку.  
  
      Неймар смотрит на его ладонь, как она медленно приближается, пока пальцы Лео не касаются его бедра. Он, легко надавливая, пальцами прослеживает путь стекающей по ноге спермы, но в обратном направлении.  
  
      Сердце Неймара почти не бьется. Он не может и пальцем пошевелить, шокировано следя за тем, как проворные пальцы Лео оказываются у него под шортами. Неймар тяжело и прерывисто дышит, крепче вцепляется в края раковины, чтобы не упасть в обморок или позорно не сбежать, хотя он и так уже достаточно опозорился сегодня.  
  
      — Я понятия не имел, что можно кончить так, — бормочет Лео, загипнотизировано пялясь на собственную ладонь на бедре Неймара. У него тот же сосредоточенный взгляд, что и во время матчей, когда единственная мысль в его голове — мысль о победе.  
  
      — Не думаю, что это так уж часто происходит.  
  
      Кажется, Неймар и вовсе перестает дышать, когда рука Лео достигает конца пути, и его пальцы касаются члена.  
  
      — Ты кончил… только о того, что тебя похвалили? — тихо спрашивает Лео, не решаясь задать вопрос в полный голос.  
  
      Его глаза не отрываются от промежности Неймара, а рука оказывается плотно прижата к вновь вставшему члену. Его ладонь бесстыдно сжимает член Неймара, и тот чувствует, что скоро просто рухнет на пол, ведь ноги совсем не держат, а сознание и вовсе уплывает в далекие дали.  
  
      Он несколько раз прокручивает вопрос Лео в голове, прежде чем до него доходит как это звучит на самом деле: как будто он возбуждается и кончает всякий раз, когда кто-то хвалит его. Лео не говорит, что это странно и эгоцентрично, но он точно думает об этом, и Неймару вовсе не хочется его разочаровывать, особенно, учитывая, что несколькими минутами ранее Лео сказал, что _гордится_ им.  
  
      — Нет! — вскрикивает Неймар. — Это не потому, что… только ты…  
  
      Он понимает, что явно сболтнул лишнего, когда глаза Лео удивленно распахиваются.  
  
      — Я?  
  
      Неймару не остается ничего, кроме как согласно кивнуть. Его буквально разрывает на части тревога пополам с возбуждением, и где-то за кадром эйфория от всех комплиментов, что Лео высказал ему раньше. И, если честно, вести конструктивный диалог несколько трудновато, потому что рука Лео все еще сжимает его чертов член.  
  
      Лео что-то бурчит себе под нос, сосредоточившись на промежности Неймара. Тот кончил несколько минут назад, и он все еще липкий и грязный, а его член слишком чувствительный, и Неймар чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным, когда Лео мягко перекатывает в ладони его яйца. Ему с трудом удается сдержать всхлип, готовый сорваться с губ.  
  
      — Боже, — шепчет он, но Лео не обращает на тихий вздох никакого внимания.  
  
      Неймар дрожит. Его член все еще мягкий, но возбуждение скручивается в тугой комок внизу живота, и он не сомневается, что если Лео продолжит касаться его, то он не будет продолжать оставаться таким вялым.  
  
      Он смотрит на руку Лео, одетого в черную рубашку с закатанными рукавами так, что становятся видны его предплечья, с ярко выделяющимися на светлой коже татуировками, и запястья, скрытые под красной тканью шорт Неймара. И, Господи, это самое возбуждающее, что он видел за последние годы.  
  
      Неймар вскрикивает, когда Лео обхватывает ладонью его член, который снова наливается кровью, стоит только Месси сжать его в кулаке. И это слишком рано, слишком быстро, и ему почти больно, но Неймар и думать не хочет, что Лео может остановиться.  
  
      — Лео, — выдыхает он, а все его тело мелко дрожит.  
  
      — Тс-с-с, — мягкий голос Лео заставляет его замолчать.  
  
      Он как будто не здесь, но его голос — такой же твердый и уверенный, как и тогда, когда он выходит на поле, — не оставляет никаких шансов ослушаться. И смотрит Лео на него так же, как смотрит на мяч во время матча, и от осознания этого ведет едва ли не больше, чем от всех предшествующих и последующих действий.  
  
      Неймар даже представить не может, что у Лео на уме, он никогда не думал, что Лионель, мать его, Месси будет когда-нибудь дрочить ему, и плевать, какие у него мотивы. Это Лео, и если хоть на одно мгновение Неймар может стать тем, кто полностью занимает его мысли, то он бы без раздумий отдал все ради этого момента, даже если после этого он будет чувствовать себя уязвимым, даже если это разрушит все, что было у них раньше. Сейчас слишком поздно, потому что Лео снова сжимает ладонь в кулак вокруг вставшего члена Джуниора.  
  
      Рука Лео скользит по его члену, и Неймар закрывает глаза, буквально повисая на раковине, чтобы не упасть. Ноги его не держат, но он боится, что стоит ему сделать хоть одно движение, Лео придет в себя и остановится. Он кусает губы, сдерживая стоны, но это невыносимо трудно. Он хочет опереться о Лео, хочет, чтобы тот удерживал его в своих руках, хочет провести носом по его шее и почувствовать его запах, хочет стонать, пока сердце бешено стучит в груди. Он хочет держаться за Лео, но вместо этого он путается в собственных мыслях и догадках, потому что ладонь на члене приносит сумасшедшее удовольствие.  
  
      Лео касается его запястья, и Неймар не может сдержать стон, эхом отдающийся от стен ванной, а после хватает ртом воздух, потому что дыхание перехватывает.  
  
      — Я сейчас…  
  
      Он открывает глаза, поднимая взгляд на лицо Лео и с удивлением замечая, что тот смотрит на него. Лео пристально вглядывается в его лицо, и Неймар не в силах спрятаться от этого взгляда. Это ужасно стыдно и чертовски грязно — стонать, открыв рот, глядя Лео в глаза. Он чувствует себя последней шалавой, и это доводит его до грани.  
  
      Неймар закрывает глаза, когда кончает, дышит загнанно и громко, пока рука Лео скользит по медленно опускающемуся члену. Он снова чувствует вязкую сперму, стекающую по внутренней стороне бедер. Он еще более мокрый, липкий и грязный. Голова тяжелая и кружится, и дыхание никак не успокоится, потому что он был не готов к тому, чтобы кончить два раза за такой короткий промежуток времени, но когда Неймар открывает глаза, Лео следит, как сперма медленно стекает по его ногам. У Лео на губах ленивая улыбка, а в глазах удивление смешалось с удовлетворением.  
  
      Член медленно опадает, ноги путаются в сползших с бедер шортах, и сперма ярким белесым пятном выделяется на смуглой коже. Неймара шатает, потому что ноги буквально ватные, и он не в состоянии удерживать себя в вертикальном положении, ведь Лео больше не прикасается к нему. Но, стоит ему пошатнуться, Месси обхватывает его, удерживая от падения.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает Лео, в то время как его рука крепко обхватывает Неймара за бедра, а сам бразилец цепляется за его плечи.  
  
      На лицо Лео снова возвращается его привычное выражение: доброжелательная отточенная красивая улыбка, которой он обычно улыбается Неймару. Стоит ему только взглянуть на эту мягкую улыбку, как на его лице появляется идентичная ей, немного усталая. Все тело охватывает истома, и Неймару не хочется ничего, кроме нескольких часов сна.  
  
      — Тебя подвезти? — спрашивает Лео, и его голос по-прежнему остается мягким.  
  
      Неймар только молча кивает, крепче вцепляясь в бицепс Лео. Ощущения грязи на теле не покидает его.  
  
      — Тебе не следует?.. — он кивает на перепачканную в его же сперме руку Лео, но взгляд останавливается на виднеющейся выпуклости в его штанах. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я…  
  
      Он слишком устал, и вряд ли будет способен хоть на что-то, но то, что у Лео _стоит на него_ является достаточной мотивацией.  
  
      — Нет, забудь, — Лео осторожно отстраняет его от себя, и Неймар снова обхватывает пальцами края раковины, чтобы не упасть. — Может, тебе следует смыть?  
  
      Многозначительный взгляд Лео скользит по его ногам, перепачканным в сперме.  
  
      — Черт, да, — бормочет Неймар, но не двигается с места, потому что не может оторвать глаз от виднеющейся выпуклости в штанах Лео, а в голове стучит мысль, что это все, чего он когда-либо только мог хотеть.  
  
      Его член выглядит по-настоящему огромным и, несмотря на то, что Лео сказал _нет_ , Неймар не понимает, почему он должен отказываться от того, чего действительно хотел. Может он слишком устал для того, чтобы подрочить или отсосать ему, но вряд ли с его стороны потребуются какие-то усилия, чтобы Лео поимел его рот.  
  
      — Подожди, — Лео возвращается через несколько секунд с туалетной бумагой, чуть смоченной водой. — Позволь мне.  
  
      Неймар теряется в своих мыслях и испуганно вздрагивает, когда Лео опускается на колени и прижимает мокрую бумагу к его коже. Он стирает с ноги сперму, скользит вверх по голени и бедру, пока его рука снова не оказывается скрыта тканью шорт. Неймар всхлипывает. Когда прохладная влага касается его члена. Лео старается быть максимально осторожным, но Неймар кончил несколько раз, и он слишком чувствителен, и простого касания туалетной бумаги к его члену достаточно, чтобы заставить его дрожать сильнее.  
  
      Лео тщательно вытирает его яйца и несколько раз проходится по члену, несмотря на жалобные всхлипы Неймара. Он смотрит на Лео сверху вниз, на копну мягких темных волос, вглядывается в темные глаза, улыбается, глядя на выступающие уши, которые, возможно, несколько большеваты, но взгляд снова и снова возвращается к выпуклости в джинсах.  
  
      — Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим? — вопрос звучит немного грубее, чем он хотел.  
  
      — Я сомневаюсь, что ты в состоянии сделать хоть что-то прямо сейчас, — Лео смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
      — Я могу, — Неймар не может удержаться, чтобы не настоять на своем.  
  
      Лео улыбается ему, как улыбнулся бы ребенку, который упрямо настаивает на том, что неправильно. Он встает, и между ними несколько сантиметров, поэтому Неймар может видеть ямочки на его щеках, и ему нестерпимо хочется поцеловать его. Лео обхватывает его подбородок пальцами и мягко целует. Это настолько аккуратно и нежно, и так отличается от всего того, что было, что Неймар поверить не может в реальность происходящего. Он растекается от этих почти целомудренных поцелуев, и он снова чувствует себя уязвимым.  
  
      Лео мягко заставляет его откинуть голову назад, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
      — Позже, — успокаивающе шепчет он, но этого недостаточно, потому что Неймар хочет куда большего.  
  
      — Когда ты выиграешь Золотой мяч, позволишь мне… — он почти умоляет.  
  
      — Позже, — повторяет Лео, и это звучит как обещание.  
  
       _(По крайней мере, Неймар надеется, что это обещание)_


End file.
